Suki
Suki was once the leader and most expert of the elite Kyoshi Warriors, and was relatively content in that role until the Gaang made a flyby early on in their quest - and thus bringing Suki into contact with Sokka. Then-Prince Zuko attacked the island as a result, galvanizing the Kyoshi Warriors to take a more active role in the War. They left the Island, and eventually crossed paths with the Gaang several more times in the future, which only served to bolster a blossoming relationship between the fan-fighting warrior and the machinery-minded Water Tribe boy. By the end of the War, the two were madly in love, and inevitably got married shortly afterward. Suki followed Sokka back home to the Southern Water Tribe, and there aided in rebuilding and restoring the tribe from its suffering in the War. Twenty years later, the two have had two children, and are quite content with their lot in life. Their children, however, seem to have other ideas... Though Suki is not a bender, she is by no means harmless. The years have done little to dull the reflexes and skills of the greatest of the Kyoshi Warriors. A woman in the prime of her life, Suki has worked to train the Kyoshi Warriors as Sokka trains others on the island in the way of the sword. The War may be over, but Kyoshi is an isolated island and because regular travelers are deterred by the Unagi, the more unsavory sort of seafarers head over every so often to attempt a raid on the seemingly quaint village. Because of this, Kyoshi still needs its warriors, and who better to train the new generation than the captain and hero of the old? Relationships Suki has formed quite a close frienship with Ty Lee, whose skills in the art of unarmed combat have since landed her the rank of second-in-command of the Kyoshi Warriors. Aside from making Ty Lee Hayoda's personal tutor prior to his absconding, Suki was also the one to assign the ex-acrobat the duty of caretaking Azula on her island, knowing how much the banished Princess means to her...although it is unclear how far this understanding extends, and Suki personally still distrusts the woman. Hayoda, being a non-bender skilled, and more importantly interested in combat, Suki has cultivated a very close relationship with her son. If it were not for Suki's confidence on her son's fighting abilities, it is very likely that she would have dispacted the entire brigade in order to track the kids down and bring them back home safely. Yue, on the otherhand, is the reason she is still opposed to the whole venture, not believing she was in any way ready to go on such a dangerous adventure. Although she loves her earthbending daughter dearly, Suki's found it harder to forge a bond with her due to Yue's more scientific leanings, a fact that has caused her some upset and more than a few arguments between her and Sokka on how she should be raised. Stories * Cooking, by Dr. Genome. Yi Lin is curious about Ty Lee. * Everybody Changes, by Dr. Genome. Suki is concerned that Azula is a bad influence on the kids. Snippets * Naming Yue * Suki's Betrothal Necklace Comics *Princess Yue - Suki tells a younger Yue about who she was named for. Gallery See Category:Suki for a complete listing. Image:Older suki.jpg|Suki, twenty years after the war. The betrothal necklace Sokka gave her is visible here. Image:Suki gaang jr.png Category:Parents Category:Suki